


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #3

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 10 Years of Darkness, Gen, Poor Prompto, how they got out after Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 3:Favorite Quote★ World of Ruin





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #3

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166650570796/promptoweek-day-3-favorite-quote-world-of-ruin) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

_5:27_  

 It’s been a few months since Gladio, Ignis and him had managed to flee from Nifelheim. Or, well, since they had managed to fight their way out. They had captured one of the Niffs’ air ships to get back to Lucis. 

 Prompto hadn’t wanted to leave. He had wanted to stay by the crystal and wait for Noctis to return, but troops had come to take the stone away one day, obviously on Ardyn’s command. After he had gotten rid of both Iedolas and Besithia, he was the last in command left to rule over the Empire. 

 No matter how hard Prompto had fought, eventually he had been dragged away by Gladio, Ignis giving commands as to where to go. It had been his idea to take an air ship, saying that taking the train and then another boat in this darkness would take too long, would be even more of a risk than flying through the darkness of the night. 

 Their ride got so badly damaged during their flight though that they could only hope to survive a crash landing somewhere near Hammerhead Station. From there, they fought their way through more hordes of demons until they reached the safe haven that Hammerhead would become for them. 

 The place was swamped with people from outposts left and right, and those who had managed to get this far from Galdin Quay. Without the sun, the once perfect summer resort had turned into a place right out of a horror movie. Not many had survived and those who had were now here in Hammerhead. 

 It was depressing, among so many other things, but Prompto couldn’t bring himself to care. He missed his best friend. 

 During their flight, Ignis had told him in detail about the prophecy and what they had learned during his absence from the group. Prompto had known about the gist of it, but he hadn’t realized how the effects would play out. 

 For one, ever since Noctis had disappeared into the crystal, there hadn’t been one ray of sunlight. Prompto hoped, he still hoped with all his might, that the first ray of sunshine would mean Noctis’ return. 

 That’s why he was here at this ungodly hour, sitting on top of Hammerhead Station, looking towards Insomnia, still hoping that today was the day that the sun would come back and with it, Noctis. 

 He sat there, waiting for a few hours until he could smell the aroma of freshly brewed Ebony coming from the station’s little kitchen where Ignis was surely making breakfast with what little ingredients he still had. 

 Once more, he checked the old and battered pocket watch he had found when his phone had run out of energy and they had started to save energy. Cid had told him it had a story, but Prompto was in no place to care about that. All he knew was that he didn’t need another power source to have the clock running. 

 _7:45_  

 And still no sun. 

 Again. Just like the other days so far. 

 "Noct… When will you come back to us?“


End file.
